Jude and Zero have begun a relationship
by milindita
Summary: Jude and Zero are together.
1. Chapter 1

Jude and Zero have begun a relationship

Chapter 1

Jude and Zero laid beside each other in Jude's bed. Zero suddenly got up because he had had a long hard day at practice and had a migraine. He sauntered to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some aspirin. Just then Jude stretched out his hand to Zero's side of the bed and felt no one there. He got out of bed to find Zero. He happened upon him in the kitchen.

He asked, "Hey baby, what are you doing up?"

Zero answered, "Oh I didn't mean to wake you. I have a migraine. I was looking for some aspirin."

Jude said, "It's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I'll get it for you."

Jude took Zero's hand and led him back into the bedroom. After retrieving the aspirin for Zero he kissed Zero's left cheek softly whilst rubbing his shoulder.

He said, "The next time you have pain of any sort you don't need aspirin, just tell me and I'll massage it away whether it be a headache, or a backache or a stomach ache or um….. an ache in an extremely sensitive area, I'll be happy to massage you until you feel all better."

Jude threw Zero a sexy wink and smile. Zero, tickled by the thought of having his new boyfriend massage his penis chuckled softly and smiled at Jude. Zero took the aspirin and the two lay back down. Jude gently caressed Zero's hand and slightly pecked it. The two slowly fell asleep beside each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude and Zero have begun a relationship.

Chapter 2

Jude and Zero lay in bed together on a Monday morning. Zero lay on top of Jude and the two were asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The two had a busy day in front of them as the devils team was going to be photographed today along with the devil cheerleaders. Then there was going to be a usual devil practice that would run until late. Jude awoke first and lightly scrunched and stroked Zero's hair in order to wake him. Zero felt his touch and unwillingly opened his eyes.

Jude said, "Babe, we got to get up. You've got that important photo-shoot with the team. I'm starving. I'll make us some breakfast."

Zero grumbled jokingly, "Okay, Okay I'm up."

He broke their locked embrace, got off the bed and headed to the shower.

Jude proceeded to the kitchen, scrambled some eggs, sprinkled some cheese on the top because he knew that that was the way that Zero preferred his eggs and poured some orange juice and waited for Zero to join him. Zero, who had begun to leave clothes as Jude's apartment since their relationship had become increasingly serious, retrieved some of his sweats from Jude's closet and headed to the kitchen. He sat down. Jude kissed him on his forehead, cheek and neck repeatedly and smiled at him lovingly.

"Looks good," Zero remarked.

"Thanks," Jude replied, "Dig in."

Zero hastily finished breakfast.

Jude said, "You'd better get going, baby. You don't want to be late to this shoot. I'll meet you there in an hour or so."

Jude kissed Zero on his lips and Zero took off.

Zero reached to the arena and noticed that the photographer had already begun to set up for the team photo-shoot. He especially noticed that the team had hired the same photographer from the last shoot that he had done with Derek and Terrance. He noticed that Danny, the photographer's assistant was also there. He felt intense and deep flashes of jealousy and panic because Danny was after all the man who had almost stolen his boyfriend away from him. If he had not acted as quickly as he had that night last month Jude might have become interested in Danny. The thought of any one else getting close to Jude and potentially interfering with their relationship was too much to bare.

Jude finally arrived to the arena and walked down the stairs to get a glimpse of the new concept that the photographer had created for the shoot. Just then he spotted Danny. He also noticed Jelena and Zero seated on the sidelines awaiting their turns to be photographed. He waved to Zero and made his way over to Danny to greet him because he had not seen Danny since the day when he had given him his number. Zero immediately shot his eyes across the room to the two of them talking and did not for a second move his stare away from them. As Zero continued to glare at them he felt a huge lump forming in his throat, an ever growing fury in his chest and he began to breathe heavily. Jude and Danny exchanged pleasantries and Danny took the opportunity to ask Jude what he had been wanting to ask Jude since the last day they had seen each other.

Danny asked, "So I didn't see you that night. You never called me."

Jude answered, "Oh yeah I'm sorry about that. I decided not to go at the last minute. I felt really tired that night. I just crashed."

"Oh, well then how about we go out next week. You still have my number don't you?" Danny asked

"Um… Danny look the truth is I'm actually seeing someone right now. I'm in love with him. I'm sorry but hey I'm sure someone as cute as you are doesn't get too lonely on cold nights. On to the next lucky guy right?" Jude said

Danny cheerfully replied, "Yeah. Thanks. Well then I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah I guess so," Jude said.

The two nodded so as to say goodbye and Jude then made his way over to Zero who had not taken his eyes off of Jude and Danny while they were chatting.

Jude said, "Hey, I like this concept "Fire and Ice". Looks good. Have fun with it and we'll talk later."

Zero answered, "Yeah I'll see you later."

After practice with the Devils team at which Zero could hardly concentrate enough to make one basket, Zero sped over to Jude's apartment. He used his spare key and found Jude sitting on the sofa watching television. As Zero entered Jude turned off the TV.

Zero said agitatedly, "Hey so I saw you talking with Danny today. What's up with him? What did you guys talk about?"

Jude answered, "Nothing much. He asked me out."

Zero asked frantically, "He what?"

"Relax. I told him that I'm not interested and that I'm seeing someone," Jude answered

"Oh," Zero answered with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Oh please don't give me that look. Would you take it easy? I have no interest in him whatsoever. Babe, don't you understand. When I look into your eyes I see the truth. I see the meaning to my life. You're my answer. We are just alike. We had just pieces of a family growing up and we've spent all of this time before meeting each other looking for someone to make up for what was missing. That is why you can't b.s. me and I can't b.s. you. Remember you told me once that none of your relationships have been deep. Well this is deep. We're deep…..I love you," Jude said.

Zero said smiling, "I love you too."

The two raced toward each other and lunged into a passionate kiss. They fell to the floor and made love to each other. When they were finished they felt a euphoria that they had never experienced before.


End file.
